Whats Next
by KILTLuver288
Summary: This is an Oliver Katie story it gets to be more on the R side later on. Hope you like it
1. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but the plot. If I did I'd be rich. That would be nice. dreams about being rich   
  
This might start off kind-of slow but i promise you IT GETS BETTER.  
  
Ok I'll stop rambling on and let you read the actual story now.  
  
P.S. IF YOUR A PERSON WHO PLANS ON FLAMING ME AT LEAST SIGN YOUR REVEIW.  
  
What's Next  
  
-------------------------------------- ----- Changes ----------------------- --------------- -------  
  
He woke early in the morning not knowing what happened the previous night.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
He walked into a local pub called Willie's just expecting to have a drink or two He never thought he would run into some one from his past. He walked over to the bartender and said "Fire Whisky please." Willie looked at him for a minute and said "Aren't you a little young to be in her kid." After discovering that Oliver Wood was in fact "of-age" Willie gave him the drink on the house.  
  
Katie's P.O.V.  
  
Katie Bell finished washing her hair with Strawberries & Cream Shampoo. She dried off and walked over to her wardrobe and decided on a red plaid pleated skirt, a white tank-top with a red star in the middle of it, and a long-sleeved black fish net top. She topped this of with heavy dark make-up and black ankle length boots.  
  
She walked into a pub and sat at the bar. Willie the bartender came over "What'll it be tonight Katie?" "The usual thanks." Willie came back a few minutes later with a glass of the strongest Fire Whisky in the bar. When she looked down the bar she could have sworn she saw someone she knew!  
  
Oliver's P.O.V.   
  
He took a sip of the Fire Whisky while looking down the bar. He had never had strong alcohol. The amber colored liquid seared the back of his throat. He started coughing so hard he fell backwards off his stool.  
  
Normal P.O.V.   
  
Katie jumped when the guy down the bar fell on his back. She ran to side.  
  
"Are you alright?" She looked at the man on the floor.  
  
"OLIVER???"  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
"Oliver it's me Katie... Katie Bell."  
  
He stood up off the floor rubbing his bum.  
  
"Katie is it really you? Wow you've changed." He looked up and down.  
  
Katie also noticed that Oliver changed. He wore a pair of olive pants that were a little big on him and a black ribbed jumper. His hair was shaggier then she remembered, it was still the most gorgeous shade of brown. And his eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown.  
  
Once everyone stopped staring at them, they went to a booth in the back of the pub. All they did for two hours was talk about what they had been doing for the past six years. (a/n: I'll spare you all the boring details.) At 2:30 Oliver hailed a taxi to Wood Manor. When they arrived Katie let out gasp. It was a beautiful Victorian house set next to a huge lake.  
  
Katie could tell it was a wizading home when she steeped in the door. There were magnificent portraits on the walls. Most of which were snoring softly in their frames. Some were welcoming the new comer. Others would walk into other frames, whispering and giggling. Especially a little girl with pure white hair and Oliver's chocolate eyes.  
  
"That's my baby sister, she's my last living relative since the attack." (a/n: "the attack" is Oliver's family was tortured by you know who.)  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't know. Where does she live?"  
  
"St. Mungo's" He whispered.  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"You-Know-Who forced her to watch my parents suffer. She's been in this sort-of trance ever since. She's only seven."  
  
Katie started crying into his sholder. "Don't cry Katie there wasn't anything anybody could do." He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. She noticed that he was crying too.  
  
"Katie?"  
  
"Yes Oliver."  
  
"Let's go upstairs."  
  
BIG THANKS TO: BadgerQueen : i will be updating soon im trying to work some things out on one of my other stories  
  
vinnyvampire: Thanx Gracie I hope to see you at BGB'S B-DAY PARTY  
  
fraudulent: You suck. You didn't even have the guts to sign your review  
  
obsessedw/hpbutitsok: Thanx Jess  
  
HOBOrules: I did write more in my bio. Oh and I need your opinion on a big suprise i have planed for my unnamed fic.  
  
Kiltluver288: its kind of pathetic that im reviewing my self.  
  
Oh and  
  
BIG THANKS TO: THE HPF AND ALL OF MY REVIEWERS EXCEPT STUPID PEOPLE WHO FLAME YOU AND DON'T EVEN HAVE THE BALLS TO SIGN THEIR REVIEW  
  
A/N: Do you know what happens next?? I bet you don't. I do. Its not the obveous. Its not what you think. 


	2. Upstairs

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT  
  
P.S. IF YOU'RE A PERSON WHO PLANS ON FLAMING ME AT LEAST SIGN YOUR REVEIW.  
  
Chapter 2 Upstairs  
  
They went into a sitting room. It was decorated with a large fireplace and a huge squishy couch. The walls were lined with thousands of books. Still crying Katie sat down on the couch, which she sank right into. Meanwhile Oliver took out his wand (not that one. Get your minds out of the gutter.) andmagiced a roaring fire. He came to sit next to her. She moved over and laid her head on his chest. He pulled her closer. The ended up falling asleep on the couch, in each other's arms.  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
He woke early in the morning not knowing what happened the previous night. He felt something warm and heavy on his chest. Looking down the memories of last night came flooding back to him.  
  
When he looked down he saw Katie Bells sleeping form lying on his chest. He pushed the hair out of her face and whipped the tears from her eyes causing her to wake up. She looked at him in awe.  
  
"Oliver" she breathed.  
  
"It's okay nothing happened"  
  
She hugged him tightly. He got up from the couch and led her down to the kitchen where he made a magnificent breakfast of eggs and bacon (a/n: I know it's not all that magnificent). Katie ate hungrily. After their meal Oliver went to his room to change. That's when Katie realized she had nothing to wear!  
  
Oliver finished dressing. He was wearing a pair of comfy worn-in jeans, a white tank top, and a red short-sleeved shirt.  
  
"Oliver I don't have anything to change into"  
  
"Oh we can stop by the mall and get you some cloths"  
  
"But I don't have any muggle money."  
  
"That's all right we're not going to a muggle mall."  
  
"There are wizarding malls?"  
  
"Yeah they're just like muggle malls only better." 


	3. The Mall

Yet another chapter people I hope you like it I know its been a while but my parents are pushing me to keep up w/ my studies, so thanx for being so patient. OH YEAH I STILL HATE FLAMES SO IF YOU FLAME AND DON'T SIGN YOUR REVIEW BEWARE!!!!

OH YEAH I OWN NOTHING sad but true

**CH 3 **

JASMINE'S WIZARDING MALL 

Katie checked her wallet and figured she had plenty of money. Oliver gave her some cloths to wear and they left for the mall. After about 15 minutes they came to a little shack in the middle of nowhere.

"Well we're here."

"Where? I thought we were going to a mall."

"We are. Don't you see it?" He said pointing to the shack.

"No Oliver all I see is a broken down old shack."

"Oh, wait a minute." He pulled out his wand (a/n: get your filthy minds out of the gutter!!) and, pointed it at a board on the door and said "Incusio Jasmine's"

All of a sudden glowing spidery letters appeared on the door. They said "JASMINE'S WIZARDING MALL IS A MUGGLE-FREE AREA ANY AND ALL VIOLATORS WILL BE PUNISHED" The writing stopped for a minute and then said "HAVE A MAGICAL DAY". Oliver opened the door to show a hall that went on for about 100ft, and had hundreds of doors.

"Oliver I never knew there was such a place!"

"There's always magic where you least expect it."

They walked into a shop called Madame Seamara's Clothes For All Occasions. A very trendy looking wizard was looking at Katie in awe. She was wearing baggy jeans, a tee shirt, and a black zip-up. All of which was Oliver's. The store clerk started rushing around grabbing handfuls of clothes and putting them in a dressing room. After 15 minutes of running he pushed Katie into the dressing room, and closed the door. Oliver was laughing the whole time. She started sorting through what the clerk had given her. She picked up a black angled skirt and a matching top. After she had tried it on she heard Oliver outside.

"Come on Katie model something for me."

Katie changed into a pair of black pinstriped pants and gray low-cut top. She walked out of the small green room and into the store. She did a couple of turns and headed back into the room. Leaving one very stunned Oliver behind her. She changed into a pair of faded cargo jeans and a Level 27 tee shirt. She left the dressing room to go pay, but not before grabbing a special outfit of the rack. Luckily Oliver hadn't seen. They walked to the register and the clerk rung up the cloths.

"OK that'll be 7gallons, 1 sickle and 3 knuts."

Katie paid for her clothes and her and Oliver walked out of the store. Oliver had his arm around her waist and hers around his as they walked back to the car.

Leeza: THANX 4 REVIEWING AND IM GLAD YOU LIKE IT

harrypotterismine-ilovehim: THANK YOU VERY MUCH

Silver Ice: It is sad. And yes wizarding malls (bacon and eggs does sound good)

Lady Firehair: RANDOM PEOPLE ROCK MY SOX!! Oh wait im not wearing any. But if I were you would rock them. And thanx for not flaming

obsessedw/hpbutitsok: Jessica you loser you know I have like 16 chapters writen im just a really slow typer

Kathy: Yes Liza will is in the future of the story

Ever In The Shadows: THANX 4 NOT FLAMING AND RECAMENDING MY STORY TO OTHERS

HOBOrules: YAY YOU GOT A HORSE HAHAHAHAHHA OLO

Also a big thanx 2: Soccer-Bitch, BadgerQueen,vinnyvampire


End file.
